Displays may present information and media to users of electronic devices or other equipment. In many instances, displays use an array of pixels such as liquid crystals (e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD)), light emitting diodes (e.g., a light emitting diode (LED) display), organic LEDs, etc. and a light source.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with at least one intermediate part located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.